Sweetest Gift
by Navy Babe
Summary: A holiday story! As Mac reflects on the past year, she comes to some conclusions, and has a surprise visitor! ...Okay, so the summary sucks, but it's just a nice, fluffy holday fic. Contains no spoilers for the season 10 Christmas ep.
1. Christmas Without You

Sweetest Gift Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Okay, I had to start this fic two months early, because I knew if I didn't, there was no way that I'd finish it in time! I was going to wait to post it, but next week is finals, and then the week after that, I'll be packing, because my school's orchestra, band and choir is taking a trip to Europe and I get to go! dances I'm so excited! Anyways, I figured I better get this up while I have the time. So I hope that you guys enjoy it! grins Please review!

Disclaimer: 'Christmas Without You' is sung by Dolly Parton and the characters of JAG don't belong to me. I changed the lyric 'Old Christmas songs we knew and used to make love to', to 'sing along to' since the whole, making love thing didn't exactly fit Harm and Mac….pouts Unfortunately. :P

The fire was roaring, the snow was falling, and Sarah Mackenzie was absolutely miserable. It was Christmas Eve, and she was alone…again. She had just gotten back from the church service, and afterwards went straight home. Harriet and Bud had invited everyone over both before and after the service, and Mac had gone, but afterwards she just wasn't in the holiday mood. She had changed out of her nice outfit, a long sleeved black shirt with a red skirt, and into some old Marine Corps sweats she had laying around.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy seeing everyone, she did. Bud and Harriet had invited the usual gang, Sturgis, Mike, Jen, AJ, and they invited their new CO, Gordon Cresswell. And Harm, of course they had invited Harm, Mattie, and her father. She was happy for them, she really was, but when she saw how wonderful Harm and Mattie got along, she couldn't help but to think how many chances she had lost with him. By this time, this year, she could have been pregnant with his child, and probably married to him. But once again, life had complicated things, and nothing turned out the way that she planned.

This was the first year that she and Harm hadn't spent together. Last year she had told him that she had plans with Webb, but she didn't and he knew. About an hour after she left Mattie and Harm at the Wall, they were on her doorstep, bearing old Christmas movies, and ingredients for hot cocoa. It was like a tradition for them, ever since the second year of their partnership. No matter what their relationship was like, they had spent at least a little bit of Christmas Eve together.

But tonight was different. It was 2300, and she had a feeling that he wasn't going to show. She didn't expect him to; they hadn't talked about it, so why should she expect him to remember? He had Mattie, although he no longer had custody of her, they were still very close. He had what she so desperately wanted…a family. They weren't conventional, but in their own way, Mattie, Harm and Jen were family. And she wasn't included.

She was sitting on the couch, looking through an old photo album. It had pictures of she and Harm throughout the years, from the NATO ball, to just Christmas last year. She smiled as she came across the picture they had taken in Afghanistan, and felt a longing for those days. The days when just being around each other was enough, that being them, was enough.

'White Christmas and I'm blue  
Like fireworks with no fuse  
Christmas without you  
The fireplace keeps burning and my thoughts keep turning  
The pages of memories of time spent with you  
Old Christmas songs we knew and used to sing along to  
Make it hard to get used to  
Christmas without you'

Mac sighed and got up off the couch, heading towards the window that overlooked the street below her. The white flurries were falling faster, and she grinned. She and Harm would sit on the couch listening to Christmas carols, and sharing stories from their past. The year when Sergei came to America, Harm had snuck over to her apartment while he was asleep and spent the night there.

She smiled softly as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. They had stood at this very window that night, watching the snow fall down. She could still feel his strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and warm. That had been a good year for them, she thought to herself.

'Christmas without you  
White Christmas and I'm blue  
I love you I miss you  
So sad but so true  
Christmas without you  
Like a mystery with no clues  
Like fireworks with no fuse  
Christmas without you'

She sighed, and decided to go to bed, knowing that she wasn't doing herself any good by throwing a pity party. "You could have stayed at the party Marine, but you decided to come home." She said to herself quietly, padding into the bedroom.

While she changed into her pajamas, a certain Sailor stayed on her mind. Their relationship was getting better; they had some of the banter back, and were more comfortable in each other's presence. So much had passed between them the past few years, and at one point she was afraid that they would never regain what they had.

She came back out, and headed into the kitchen, intending to fix herself some hot cocoa. But there was a soft knock on the door that stopped her in her tracks. Her heart fluttered , hoping against hope that it was Harm. She went to the door, and cautiously looked through the peephole. She smiled and quietly called out, "Who is it?"

"Santa." The Flyboy replied playfully. Mac's smile grew as she opened the door.

She leaned against the frame of the door, regarding Harm carefully. "You don't look like Santa. The Santa that I know has a beard, and wears a red suit." She playfully poked his stomach. "And you definitely don't have a belly that shakes like a bowl full of jelly."

Harm laughed, "Are you going to let me in or not Colonel?" Mac looked like she had to think really hard about this one.

"Hmmm….I don't know." She smiled suddenly, opening the door to him. "Are you bearing gifts?" She teased as he walked in. But the truth was, that he was the best gift that anyone could give her, she thought as he took off his cover. She laughed as he shook off some of the snow that had clung to his coat. Yes Sir, the best present she could receive this year was her best friend in the form of a snow covered Commander.

'The sweetest gift I know would be if the new snow  
Could fall on your footsteps on this Christmas Eve  
The most joyous Christmas if luck could be with us  
Would be if Saint Nicholas brought you home to me'

Author's Notes: Remember to review and let the author know how much you love her! grins Just kidding, but I really would appreciate it if you reviewed! Happy Holidays everyone! By the way….I have a few more chapters, so if I get a few reviews for this story, maybe I'll post the others!


	2. Forever Christmas Eve

Sweetest Gift Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Wow! I didn't expect this much response to my story, thanks you guys! I just wanted to add a little note, I want to say thank you to my beta and best friend Amanda (pen name is red cherry 11). She doesn't watch JAG, but she'll always read my stories, and give me advice. I love you girlie! Now on to the story!

"Well as a matter of fact Marine, I do have a little something for you." Harm said as he took off his coat and laid his cover down on the couch. Mac smiled playfully, and went to go stand next to him, looking over his shoulder. He searched through the pockets of his coat, and smiled as he pulled out a black jewelry box.

"Oh Harm….you didn't have to." Mac whispered as he handed her the box. She grinned, and handed it back to him. He looked at her, very confused. "One minute." She said mysteriously, holding up one finger. She slipped into her room, and reappeared a few minutes later with a small box. "Okay, now you take this…" She said as she handed him the box. "And I take this!" She traded him for the box that he held out to her.

He smiled as he sat down on the couch next to her. He had missed this, he had missed her. For the past year and a half, things had been so strained between them, and they were just starting to get better. But he had missed his best friend, so the moment that he realized she was no longer at the party, he went out looking for her.

Mac looked up at him innocently. "Is it okay if I open it tonight?" She asked, gently shaking the box. Harm just laughed at her childish antics, and nodded.

"As long as I get to open mine tonight Jarhead." He said, mirroring her actions, lightly shaking the box. She pretended to think, and then nodded, already opening the box that held her Christmas gift.

Harm put off opening his gift for a moment, wanting to see her reaction. This year he hadn't gotten the perfume that he usually did. He was walking through a shopping mall with Mattie and Jen one night, and saw it. Immediately he thought of Mac, and told the girls to hold on for a minute. He went in, and without a second thought, bought it for Mac.

"Oh Harm…."She gasped as she opened the box. Inside, on the black velvet laid a sliver heartshaped locket, with a rose engraved on it. "It's beautiful." She gently took it out of the box, afraid that if she moved to quickly it would break. "You didn't have to…."

"I wanted to Sarah." He murmured, his voice dropping down to a low intimate tone. She looked up at him, and was captured by his beautiful eyes and charming smile. "It says something on the inside too."

She glanced up at him curiously, a soft smile gracing her face. She gently pried open the locket, and paused to read the inscription. She felt tears brimming as she read it over again, making sure that it said what she thought it did.

Inside the delicate locket were just a few simple, heartfelt words. The inscription read, "To my Sarah. Love Harm." She glanced up at the man next to her, speechless. Then suddenly, going on instinct, she leaned up and captured his lips with hers.

'It's something so magical, incomprehensible  
Yet it's so sensible, this you and me  
The snow on the street outside that catches the blue moonlight  
Why can't it always be  
Forever Christmas Eve'

They broke off a few seconds later, and Mac slowly opened her eyes. She glanced up at him with a small satisfied smile on her face. "Thanks for the gift Flyboy." She whispered, lightly kissing his cheek. "It's your turn now." She said.

Harm waited for her to kiss him again before it dawned on him that she was talking about the gift that he held in his hands. He smiled embarrassedly, and picked up the wrapped package in his lap.

Inside was a beautiful pewter frame, and in the frame was a picture of Harm, Mattie, and Mac at the park. They were there with Harriet and Bud, helping to watch the kids. They had brought along a little picnic and the picture was of them sitting on the blanket, and all of them were laughing.

She waited eagerly for his reaction to the gift, and when he didn't say anything, she began to panic. "If it's too personal or anything, I could always just keep it, and get you something else. I mean, I saw this really nice watch that I thought would really suit you…." She trailed off as his lips gently met hers.

'Sparks from a midnight flame, the giggle of French champagne  
A kiss sends about half way to fantasy  
Wait mister brand new year, why can't we stay right here  
Oh, how I wish it could be  
Forever Christmas Eve'

"It's perfect Mac." He whispered as they broke apart, their lips still just a breath away from each other. "Thank you Sarah, it means a lot to me."

Mac smiled at the use of her first name. Somehow, this night was shaping up much better than she had expected. "I wish that it could stay forever Christmas eve Flyboy." She said, smiling up at him.

Harm laughed and smiled, looking down at her, as he put his arm around her shoulders, and drew her close to him. "I think that if this is how Christmas eve is going, that Christmas day is going to be even better." He said, dropping a small kiss on her forehead.

Mac realized that she was still holding the locket that Harm had given her in her hands, and decided to put it on. She reached behind her neck and began fumbling with the clasp until she felt Harm's big hands envelop hers, and take the clasp. She sighed as her hands retreated, coming back down to her sides. He fastened the necklace, and gently ran his hands over her neck, before putting them back around her shoulders. "Thanks Harm." She murmured, leaning into him.

'A distant bell is ringing out across the winter land  
It's singing out a song of things to come  
And though this kind of holiday is not what we had planned  
It's wonderful tonight'

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but something was in the back of Mac's mind, and she couldn't help but voice it. "Harm…." She waited until he looked at her. "Why did you come tonight? I was waiting for you, and when it reached 2300 I figured that you weren't coming. And then suddenly, I open my door, and there you are."

Harm grinned, and glanced down at his Marine. "This is the high point of my year Ms. Mackenzie." He lightly nuzzled her ear. "Getting to spend all night with you." He placed a gentle kiss right below her ear, and indulged in the shiver it provoked. 

'It's something so magical, incomprehensible  
Yet it's so sensible, this you and me  
The snow on the street outside that catches the blue moonlight  
Why can't it always be  
Forever Christmas Eve'

Mac began fiddling with her locket, reflecting on the past year. They had been through many things, but this might have been the worst of it. They were still dealing with Paraguay, and trying to fix the mess it had caused. And even though Webb was out of her life, at least personally, he could still somehow drive a wedge between them, reminding them of everything that had gone wrong.

"Thank you." She whispered. Harm looked down at her, not quite sure what she was talking about.

"For what Marine?"

"For being here….being you." She said quietly. "I've been so horrible to you Harm. I've said things, and done things that were so cruel….I've ripped your heart out, and you just keep on giving it back to me." She looked up at him, her eyes shiny with tears and full of questions. "Why? Why do you keep coming back to me?" She asked, her voice soft and vulnerable. "I'm not worth it."

Harm just shook his head and gently raised her chin up so that she would look him in the eye. "Mac, I never want to hear you say that again. You are worth more than I have to offer, I've seen you get through horrible ordeals, and you always come out a better person. You save me from myself." He said with conviction. "And I keep giving you my heart, because I know that you will protect it. And I hope that some day….you'll give me yours."

Mac smiled faintly, and looked down again. "But why Harm? Why me?"

Harm could tell that she had self confidence issues, and he had always kicked himself for contributing to them over the years. "Because Sarah, you're the most amazing woman that I've ever met. You could kill a man with your bare hands, and those same hands are the ones that take care of our godsons. You're a strong and tough Marine, but at the same time, a sweet and vulnerable woman. And I love all of that." He raised her face to his once more. "I love all of you. I love Colonel Mackenzie, and I love Mac, and I love Sarah….when I get to see her." He said teasingly.

She grinned and chuckled, leaning into his embrace again. "I think that you'll be seeing a lot more of Sarah from now on Harm. Think you can handle that?"

Harm nodded, and tightened his arms around her. "I definitely can handle that." They stayed in their positions for a few more minutes, a blanket of comfortable silence surrounding them. Mac yawned slightly, and absently checked her internal clock. Noting the time, she smiled, and leaned over and began kissing Harm.

He was taken by surprise at first, but as he felt her pliant body melting into his, he couldn't help but give in. His lips moved restlessly against hers, trying to make up for lost time. She grinned as his tongue lightly traced the seam of her lips, and gasped when he charged inside. She tangled her fingers into his hair, enjoying the sensation of the silky strands between her fingers.

'Sparks from a midnight flame, the giggle of French champagne  
A kiss sends about half way to fantasy  
Wait mister brand new year, why can't we stay right here  
Oh, how I wish it could be  
Forever Christmas Eve'

When they finally broke apart, Harm glanced down at her and gave her the biggest Flyboy smile she had ever seen. "What was that for Marine?"

"Well, aren't you supposed to kiss whoever you're with when it's Christmas day?" Mac asked innocently.

"I'm pretty sure that you do that to ring in the new year Marine." Harm said, grinning and shaking his head. "But we can make up our own Christmas traditions I suppose." He said. "Merry Christmas Sarah." He murmured, leaning into her once more.

"Merry Christmas Harm." She replied softly, meeting his lips.

'Wait mister brand new year, spare us a little cheer  
Why can't it always be  
Forever Christmas Eve  
Forever Christmas Eve'

Author's Notes: YAY! Second chapter! Okay, so there were too many reviews to reply to all of you, but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all of your words! Thanks so much everyone!

Pretenderfan: Pretty close to your timeframe, right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Froggy0319:  Glad that I could put a smile on your face!

GuitarVixen: ::laffs:: Okay, here's your chapter…..where's my Harm? wicked grin

BlueShadow: ::grins:: Nice to know I'm loved….I'm sorry I didn't review….I must have missed it….. ::scampers off to read story:: And I'm writing see!?

Maidenpride: I play the violin…w00t for the string instruments. I played the flute for a little while, but I just kinda squeaked, so I stopped. :P Here's one more chapter before finals, but I don't think I'll get the next one up before finals are over….sorry. 

Last but not least….

ReD-ChErRy11: ::grins:: Thanks for reviewing….and I'm glad that you haven't changed your opinion of the story within the past few hours. :P Luffs you too! 'I'm a man…duh.' ::giggles::


	3. Let it Snow!

Sweetest Gift Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not sure who owns 'Let It Snow' but it's not me! Oh! And thanks to GuitarVixen, I now have my own Harm! ::grins wickedly:: Hope you enjoy!

Mac smiled as she snuggled up against Harm, seeking out the warmth that only he could provide her. Eventually, she decided that they could both use something else to do, other than snuggling, of course. She got up to begin fixing some coffee, when she happened to glance out the window.

"Wow, look at the snow Harm." She said, calling out to the man that looked so at home on her couch. Harm grinned as he got up from the couch, and came to stand behind Mac. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, leaning back against him, as she smiled, feeling content as his arms came around her waist.

"Yeah, it is." Harm said, looking at Mac instead of outside. Mac turned to him, a slight blush creeping up to her cheeks. He lightly nibbled at her ear, and she grinned, attempting half-heartedly swatting him away.

"Harm, I was talking about the snow." She said playfully, finally melding into him.

"Mmm…but you're beautiful too Sarah." He whispered. He began placing light kisses down her neck and smiled when he felt her shudder slightly.

"Harm?" She whispered, still leaning against him. He acted as if he hadn't heard her, and continued to make an early morning/late night snack out of her neck. "Harm?" She tried again, her voice still weak with desire.

"What?" Harm finally muttered, his lips still attached to her neck. Mac grinned, happy at finally getting a reaction out of him.

"Coffee's ready." She murmured, leaning into him once more.

'Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!'

Harm chuckled and slowly let her go. Mac turned around and smiled happily, leaning against his chest. "C'mon Flyboy. Help me go get some coffee." She said grinning.  
Harm smiled, and followed her into the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter as he watched her move around the kitchen. She busied herself getting the mugs and cream and such, while he just sat back and watched. He couldn't help it anymore though, and gave into the overwhelming urge to touch her. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and he place a soft kiss below her ear. She giggled, and playfully struggled against him, but she wasn't very convincing. "I've never seen you this happy before." The words were out before he had any chance of stopping them.

Mac turned around slowly, a grin still on her face. She kissed him lightly. "I've never been this happy before." She said simply. She turned back to the counter, and handed him his mug of coffee.

"So how do you think that your Christmas has been so far?" Mac asked as they retreated back to the couch. She giggled as she looked back at Harm, who was smiling simply.

"Well……..I'm spending the night with the woman that I love more than anything, we're snuggling on the couch, the fire is roaring, and the snow doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon. So you never know….I could just get snowed in with someone very special." He murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

'It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!'

Mac laughed and leaned into him. "Sounds nice."

Harm smiled and brushed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Sure is." Mac yawned, and tried to cover it up with the back of her hand, but Harm had already noticed. "Mac are you tired sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

"Maybe a little bit…" She murmured. "But I don't want this to end…"

Harm smiled down at her, and lightly kissed her forehead. "I promise Mac. This won't go away tomorrow, or the next day. Not ever." Mac smiled up at him sleepily.

"Okay." She whispered, as she got up, and started towards her bedroom. When Harm didn't follow, she looked back at him shyly, and shot him a soft smile. "Stay with me tonight?" Harm nodded silently, and followed her into the bedroom.

Later that morning…

Mac was awakened from her comfortable dreamland by a phone ringing. She groggily rolled over groped around her night table for the cordless phone. "'Lo?" She murmured.

"Hi Mac!" Chole's bright voice rang through her ears. "Merry Christmas!"

Mac smiled, and rubbed at her eyes, briefly checking her internal clock. "Merry Christmas to you too Chole." She said, trying to keep quiet so that she wouldn't wake Harm. She grinned as she felt him shift, and wrap his arms tighter around her. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great Mac! Why are you being so quiet? Are you sick or something?" Chole paused for a minute, and then suddenly spoke up again, as if prompted by someone. "Thank you for the necklace and sweater Mac, they're both beautiful!"

Mac laughed at her little sister. "You're welcome Chole. I haven't gotten a chance to open the gift from you yet, but I'm sure that I'll love it." She said. She wasn't going to address the quiet thing unless she had to.

"Mac, honey, who are you talking to?" Mac felt Harm's warm breath up against her ear, and got a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach at hearing the endearment coming out of Harm's mouth. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly as quiet as she was, and from the squeal coming over the line, Mac was guessing that Chole had heard him.

"Oh my God Mac! Who was that? It sounded like….Harm! Mac, did you sleep with Harm?!?!?!" Chole asked excitedly.

Mac laughed, and lightly kissed Harm's cheek, and pressed a gentle finger against his lips. "Yes Chole, that was Harm. And no…we didn't sleep with each other. Well….not in the sense that you're thinking. We just…slept last night." Mac said, grinning, and she felt Harm's slight grin on her neck.

"Oh my God!" Chole squealed. "So does this mean that you guys are like, a couple now?"

Mac laughed again. "I don't know Chole. It kind of looks that way."

"YES!" Mac could just picture her little sister jumping up and down. Suddenly, it was quiet again, and Chole's voice came back over the line. "Crap, you guys probably want me to leave you alone. Tell Harm hi, and Merry Christmas, and Merry Christmas to you too Mac, and I just wanted to say…FINALLY YOU GUYS!" Chole said excitedly, and before Mac had a chance to reply, she heard a click over the line.

She chuckled, and put the phone back down on her nightstand, and rolled over so that she was facing Harm. "Good morning." She whispered quietly, and lightly caught his lips with hers. "Merry Christmas."

Harm smiled back at her, and lightly cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed across the creamy skin that it rested on, and he lightly kissed her forehead. Mac's eyes fluttered closed at the blissful feelings that he was invoking in her. "Merry Christmas Sarah." He whispered against her. "I love you."

And for some reason, this didn't come as a shock when he said it. Usually when men said that to her, she didn't expect it, and she was often flustered, because, she didn't share the same sentiment. But this just felt natural, the next step in their relationship. "I love you too Harm."

'When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!'

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay you guys, I was all busy with cooking, cleaning, and packing! ::grins:: I hope that you guys liked it, I was in a bit of a rush to get it out, but I tried my best. Unfortunately, the next chapter (yes, there's one more) won't be up for a while, seeing as I get back the third, and I have school from then on out, so I'll try as best as I can to work on it! Thanks for everyone's support! Merry Christmas, and I hope that everyone has a happy new year! I'll think you guys in Vienna! ::grins excitedly:: Oh, one more thing! ::SQUEES:: FOUR PERCENT SOLUTION!!!!!!!! I think that's all I have to say!

BlueShadow: I know I need to finish my other stories…I'm really trying I am! Hoep you did well on your finals, I passed all of mine, by some miracle! ::laffs:: And I gave you your review! ::ish proud of herself::

Aserene: Thank you! That was one of my favourite parts too….

GuitarVixen: ::grins:: Thank you! I told my friends, and they were all jealous….:P Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Rec-Cherry11: You're crazy, you realize that right? ::huggles:: Luffs you Manda! Sorry I didn't get this chapter to you before I put it out, but I didn't have time. Hope you read it! ::laffs::

And a huge thank you to everyone else who reviewed, it just makes my day that you enjoy this story! I'm sorry that I don't have time to thank each of you personally, but my mom is kinda demanding the computer, but I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate it!


End file.
